


My Helen of Troy

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tudor Era, F/M, Harry and Hermione are Siblings, One-Sided Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, certain aspects not era accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Princess Hermione was promised to the King of France, who turns out not to be the man she thought.





	My Helen of Troy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from The Tudors
> 
> May continue this into a longer story.

Ron stood in the corridor, waiting for the princess to escort her to the Main Hall to meet the envoy and king of France. His breath caught when he caught sight of her, looking as regal and beautiful as one would expect from a woman of her station. She wore an emerald dress, the skirts of which seemed to dance around her a she appeared to float down the hall. Her wild, almost ebony, curls were neatly pulled back in a series of braids into an intricate twist, on top of which sat a delicate diamond tiara. In the hand at her side, was a small book of poems - which had been sent to her by the King - that she politely handed off to one of her attendants to place back in her rooms, her other hand fiddling nervously with the pearl cross pendant that hung from her neck, another gift from her future husband.

“Master Weasley,” Hermione greeted with a nod, “what are you doing here? I would think you would be in the Hall, with the others.”

“My Princess,” Ron replied, bowing to her respectfully, “your brother thought it best that I escort you to the Hall. Something about not giving me the opportunity to acquire more reason to dislike your future groom.”

“That was thoughtful of him.” Hermione smiled gently. Ron had been her brother’s dearest friend, which meant that Hermione was very familiar with the redhead and his infatuation with her and the temper that was well known to all who spent time around him.

“Your highness must be looking forward with great anticipation to your wedding?” Ron grabbed Hermione’s hand from her pendant and looped her arm through his as they began their walk, “I hear the king was a great horseman... in his time. And famous for his beautiful mistresses.”

“Don't tease me.” Hermione glared, just because she was used to her brother’s friend, did not mean that she held any feeling past a mild platonic affection toward him, she never liked his way of teasing her as it bordered on disrespectfully, “I don't like it.”

“Will you like it when an old man tries to make love to you?” Ron leered at her.

“Your grace goes too far.” Hermione gritted out, glaring fiercely at him and attempting to free her arm from his, “Already.”

“Gospel says the truth will make you free.” Ron’s voice grew deeper as he pulled her roughly against him.

“Now you are blasphemous!” Hermione gasped, eyes widened as she struggled to free herself. Getting tired of the smug look on his face as he watched her struggle, she stomped on his foot and yanked herself free from his grip while he recovered from the shock, walking briskly the rest of the way, knowing her was right behind her.

 

“Sister.” Harry greeted as she approached him outside the Hall.

“Why are you out here, Brother?” Hermione asked, worry filling her expression, “Has something happened to the King? Has he withdrawn from the Contract?”

“No, he is still very eager. He has heard a great many tales of your beauty and intelligence, passed on to him by ambassadors and other visitors to Court.” Harry laughed lightly, “I was worried for you. Ron looked all too eager to escort you. I know how little patience you have for him and his teasing.”

“It is his affection that bothers me most.” Hermione replied, “Is he…?”

“It appears that we were not informed of the King’s passing when the treaty was signed.” Harry replied to her question, ignoring her confused look as her opened the door as escorted her into the Hall.

Upon the twins’ entry into the room, the courtiers bowed respectfully as the siblings passed them, coming to a stop at the head of the room, where they bowed respectfully to their parents.

“Come, daughter,” King James took Hermione’s hand, looping her arm through his guiding her over to the members of the French Court, giving her hand a comforting squeeze as his picked up on her nervousness.

Coming face to face with the French king, Hermione let her shock show in the way her eyes widened as she came face to face with her childhood sweetheart, Lord Draco Malfoy.

“I shall leave you in the care of your groom to be.” James chuckled lightly at his daughter’s expression and the look of awe on Draco’s face, “I would recommend a walk in the garden.”

 

Draco took Hermione’s hand and led her out the side door, both ignoring their appointed chaperones.

“So, you’re King now?” Hermione asked, not looking over at her fiance.

“Yes, treaty negotiations were already complete when King Thomas passed. Since I was named his heir, the treaty obligation fell to me.” Draco replied, “I take it your father didn’t pass it along to you.”

“No,” Hermione chuckled, “he probably thought it would be a nice laugh when I found out. He and his advisors like their jokes quite a lot.”

“I am aware.” Draco smiled, “I spent many months with my cousin, Lord Black, who was determined to make positive that you were being treated as more than a chess piece in the peace negotiations. He informed me that he views you as his daughter.”

“Indeed he does. He made sure that I received the same education as my brother and that I am treated with the same amount of respect. I’m sorry to hear about King Thomas.” Hermione looked over at Draco, “He had your country’s best interest at heart.”

“I thank you for you for not lying to me and saying that he was a good man.” Draco met her gaze, “He was cruel and took pleasure in assisting my father in flaunting his indiscretions in front of my mother. It is certain that she died of broken heart and pride.”

“I greatly admired your mother.” Hermione lead them over to a large stone fountain, sitting on the ledge and inviting her betrothed to join her, “She had a great strength in her.”

“You have a fire that is very similar to hers.” Draco’s voice was soft, “I promise to do nothing that would put that fire out. I have wanted nothing more than to be yours since we were children.”

“You declared that we would be married the last we saw each other.” Hermione chuckled, eyes sparkling.

“And I was right!” Draco replied with a laugh.

“We were eight!” Hermione shot back, “There was no guarantee that you would be correct.”

“I would have found a way.” Draco’s voice was serious, “I would have fought a thousand wars if that is what it took to gain your hand. I would have freely given my kingdom.”

“You make me sound like Helen of Troy.” Hermione laughed lightly, a small smile gracing her features.

“If the comparison fits.” Draco’s voice was low as he took in every feature of his queen to be’s face.

Hermione smiled, before dipping her hand into the water and splashing Draco playfully before getting up and running back toward the castle, laughing as Draco stared after her in shock before getting up and chasing her, both laughing as they weaved through the garden, both hoping to lose their chaperones in the chase.

Finally catching the princess, Draco wrapped his arms around her and tackling her to the ground, twisting his body so that she landed on top of him so he could cushion her fall, both of them laughing.

“I will love you until the last of my days.” Draco told her, calming down and looking deep into her eyes, taking in every detail of how her joy shone in them.

“And I, you.” Hermione replied, giving him a chaised kiss before their chaperones, Lady Lavender Brown and Master Blaise Zabini, caught up to them.

“Your Highness,” Lavender chastised, “this is most inappropriate.”

Hermione bit her tongue to prevent the sharp remark about how what Lavender and Ron did was far more inappropriate. Instead, she let Draco guide her upright and smoothed her skirts down.


End file.
